Razevenge Sniper
Razevenge Sniper is a BLK Sniper created by youtube user FarhanHSB (FarhanHQ). Biography First, he was a Original RED sniper that is working on some Wood Facility Thing. One day after he cut some woods near the dark forests, he mysteriously found some magic book fell on the tree. He doesn't know what book he's holding. After he found that book, he decided to take a break and read the book. And after he reads all the pages from the book (not really), now he knows that this is a Magic Book that holds Magic Spells (a little bit). He test some of the magic spells and he doesn't know what magic he spells and magically appeared. The magic spells he used is Metal Blades Arsenal. And after that, he's doing the magic spells again, but this time he change his apparel and cosmetics. Now he's a Freak that uses Metal Blade. But, He's not that evil freak, he's a Neutral Freak that is sometimes protect his facility. But since he's now a Freak, The job he's doing is Very more Easier to cut some woods with his own powers. Appearance Before he's a freak. He's a Normal RED Sniper which has a Job to be a Lumberjack and Cutting some Woods. After he's a Freak. He's a Black Sniper that wears a White Painted RED Marksman's Mohair, Black Painted DoubleCross-Comm, and Triggerman's Tacticals. Powers and Abilities * Metal Blades -- Chronuser Razevenge Sniper uses metal blades for his main attack, its a medium and razor-sharp saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed with deadly accuracy with his Doublecross Comm. His Triggerman's Tacticals also grants him high agility, for making the enemy's hard to hit him. * Magic Powers -- Since he has the Magic Book, he thinks that this book will should help little bit or more extra firepower. He will used some magical spells and affect the enemies, like From magic spells book from scream fortress 2015. But he used this ability rarely for some reason. Faults and Weaknesses While he's have some almost powerful powers. He's have some faults and weakness: * While he's using metal blades powers, he seems be little careful while he's attacking. Because he's afraid of the metal blades hitting him. * His metal blades can injured him little lethal, because some reasons. * The Magic Powers is not really powerful. Because he's rarely using it. So, using Magic Powers might be kinda unstable. Trivia *The Name "Razevenge" is from some ROBLOX Gear. *His name was formerly "Chronuser Razevenge Sniper". But since the owner is knowing that "Chronuser" means time user, So might be kinda remove the front name and be "Razevenge Sniper". *The weakness is inspired by Megaman 2 Metal Man himself. *The Metal Blades Abilities and the Idea is from The Megaman 2 Robot Master Called "Metal Man" *He doesn't have any few Garry's mod videos/animation yet. But, he's available at Creator's DeviantArt profile. Category:Snipers Category:BLK Team Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Blade Users Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal